Angel Wings
by Hay
Summary: Piper delivers a short eulogy at Prue's funeral - Part 1/1


Angel Wings  
charminghay@aol.com  
  
  
Piper walked slowly and carefully, her eyes focussed on her feet and where her next step would be placed. All eyes were focussed on her, a substantial gathering of people all there for the same purpose. They waited patiently, wet tissues clutched in their hands as the hour passed in an almost surreal blur. The woman before them, a devastated sister, her cheeks lined with tears and her hands trembling. The pain that they felt began to pale in comparison. She was the one that was really left behind. She had only a few mere minutes to show the world who Prue Halliwell was. Just a small amount of time to put into words, almost three decades of memories and a heart full of love.  
  
She stood in front of the rows of attendants, her eyes wandering around the room before meeting Leo's in an intense exchange. Piper had reluctantly released his hand, slipping away from his loving hold. Now, as she tried to summon the strength for the eulogy, she searched his face for reassurance and silent support. She found it in his eyes, in his body language and in the connection that they shared.  
  
Breaking her stare with Leo, Piper slowly raised her eyes and stared at the back wall, unable to make eye contact with all the friends that had not only known Prue, but her also. Most of their friends were shared, even back to a time they went through school, just one grade apart. If you knew one Halliwell sister, than you knew all three. Clearing her throat, Piper began to read off a crumpled and slightly tear stained piece of paper.  
  
~~~  
  
Most of you know me as Prue's younger sister, the one that was dragged along to parties as a teenager and stood back and watched her shine. She was the life of the party and the light in so many people's lives. But that vibrant and enthusiastic exterior doesn't show the extent to who Prue Halliwell was. It didn't show the hidden parts of her life. What she was thinking and overcoming, when she put everything on hold to come to our aid.   
  
Prue was seven years old when our mother died. She remembered the feeling of having someone so close ripped out of her clutches and still, she told us with a smile on her face, all the stories she could recall. She bandaged our knees when they were grazed and wiped away our tears when we cried for someone who could never return. She promised us the world and never went back on her promises. She never asked for anything in return. She never wanted any favours for the sacrifices she made for us. She wanted everyone else to be happy…her enjoyment came last.   
  
Not only did she show us her predominately unselfish nature, but she showed us that grudges probably shouldn't be held forever. She taught us that forgiveness doesn't come easily and it doesn't come quickly. But fears can be put aside and trust regained. Our father walked in and out of our lives before returning for good. Prue was determined to protect us when we would have trusted him too easily. Her judgement was right. When she forgave him and accepted him back into our lives, it was the right time. And I know, that it was something she was so pleased about. Reconciling with you, Dad.   
  
As sisters, we too had our fair share of arguments and separations. We went our different ways but we rediscovered the importance of sisterhood. We found balance between our respective partners and each other. Something we were proud of and had come close to perfecting when our connection was broken.  
  
Still, the person Prue was and way of life that she taught us will never be forgotten. There's a quote by Terry Greiner, that came to us in a sympathy card the other day and every time I read the words, a sense of calmness overcomes me.   
  
It seems sometimes the greatest people on earth  
Must endure the most difficult things  
That's because this world has been harsh enough  
And they look better in angel wings  
  
Prue has relief now. She can still look over us and protect us, but she's in a place where life is simple and she can relax and be happy.  
  
She may be just an another one of the many angels that have once walked this earth. But none are so special to us as her. She is our angel, now and forever.  
  
~~~  
  
With her voice hoarse and choking up, Piper stepped cautiously back to Leo's side. Tears coursing down her cheeks as she slipped beneath his arm and sobbed into his shirt. She felt a slight breeze across her face and her heavy tears were reduced to single salty tracks. Prue was happier now and she was still there with her friends and family, as she had always been. 


End file.
